This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A shunt may be inserted into a system for various purposes. Generally, a shunt allows transfer of a fluid, such as a liquid fluid, from a first location to a second location. A shunt may be used to bypass a pre-existing pathway or to create a new pathway in case OF damage to a pre-existing pathway or non-existence of a pathway.
In various procedures, a shunt may be inserted into the anatomy of a subject, such as a human subject, to allow drainage of fluid, such as cerebral spinal fluid. Without drainage of cerebral spinal fluid, pressure may build in an enclosed area, such as within the cerebral ventricles, and cause damage to the brain of a subject. A shunt, therefore, may be provided to ensure an appropriate pressure be maintained within the cerebral ventricles of a subject.